Xellchan II
by Black Sheep
Summary: Sequel to Xellchan I Consequences of revealing a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kayla & Shayla

Note: Shayla: I can't believe we actually made a sequel… -_-'

Xell-chan II

**Chapter 1**

Xellos was walking down the road with Lina ant the others. She had been thinking the whole day about ways how to tell Zelgadis about _her little secret, but she had thrown all the ideas away._

_Why is this so difficult? It's not like I'm telling him I'm his lost twin sister or something like that..._ She sighed. 

Lina walked behind Zelgadis to whom Amelia was clinging. Amelia was trying to convince Zel to marry her and to admit how much he loved her.

_Gods! I want to blow her up!! Why can't she let him alone?_

Lina turned her gaze towards Gourry who was talking to Sylpheel as Xellos caught her attention. The Mazoku had been awful quiet today, besides he was walking instead of floating. He hadn't even tried to tease anyone, he was acting so unlike him, 

..._strange.._

The trickster priest seemed to be lost in thoughts.

_What is going on in your sick Mazoku mind, Xellos?_ Lina wondered as she watched him walk gaze fixed on the ground. Xellos sighed... -BUFF- ...before he walked into a tree. 

Xellos had been somewhere else with her thought so that she didn't notice the tree in her way and had just walked into it. 

She found herself lying on the ground and saw Sylpheel's face. The priestess asked if she was all right. Xellos nodded and smiled her usual smile at them as she picked her staff up. 

_Well, he's definitely not paying any attention to where he is going..._ thought Lina. 

Gourry helped Xellos up and said something about paying more attention so he wouldn't crash into something again. The trickster nodded.

_Look who's talking. Mr. Jellyfish-brain..._

"If he's all right we should keep going on." said Zelgadis who had managed to get away from Amelia and was now standing next to the red-haired sorceress. Xellos felt a strange feeling as she saw the two of them standing so close to each other.

_Is this what humans call jealousy? _She wondered as she forced her smile to stay on her face. 

"Zel is right. I'm hungry and I want to reach the next inn before nightfall." said Lina as she started to follow Zelgadis down the road. 

Amelia saw Xellos open his amethyst eyes and watch Zel and Lina walk side by side talking. She saw his eyes filled with something she had never thought she would see in a Mazoku's eyes. Pain.

_Pain? Can it really be pain? Is Xellos-san jealous of Zelgadis-san because he's spending so much time with Miss Lina lately? Is he in love with Miss Lina? How can that be? He is a Mazoku...._

Xellos noticed the princess looking at her, she closed her eyes and started to float after the others. 

* * * * * * *

They had reached the inn about two hours ago. They had eaten and then everybody had left to their respective rooms to rest.

_It's now or never..._ thought Xellos as she took a deep breath and teleported herself into Zelgadis' room. 

She was standing in the shadows of the closet as Zel walked out of the bathroom his shirt over his shoulder. Xellos pressed herself against the wall as she stared open eyed at the chimera. She was about to melt.

_Oh L-sama why hadn't I thought about spying earlier?_ Xellos wondered as she walked toward Zel. 

Zelgadis heard someone behind him and swirled around sword in his hand. Xellos stood a few inches from the sword. 

"It's only me Zel-kun." said the trickster smiling. 

"What do you want fruitcake?" he asked suspicious not lowering his sword from where it was, not far from Xellos troth. 

The priest pushed the sword to the side with his finger. 

"I have to tell you something." he told Zelgadis. 

The trickster's smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a serious look. 

Xellos had it all planed out, she would tell him how it had all been a mistake, how she was a woman and finally she would explain her feelings to him.

_Wait! That won't work. Zelgadis is a very suspicious person, he will not believe I'm a woman in the first place, he will think it's all a trick._

Xellos damned herself for being a trickster, if she wasn't this would be a lot easier. 

"Well it's easier if I just show you..." she said at last. 

She shed her cape and put it on the chair, Zelgadis backed a step. 

"What are you doing Xellos?" Zel demanded, but she didn't answer. 

Xellos continued and took her gloves of. Zelgadis took another step back. 

"Hentai! Bastard! Gay Mazoku!! Fruitcake!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Zelgadis was pressed against the far wall of the room, as far away from Xellos as possible. 

Xellos sighed, "It's not what it looks like"_ yet "I'm not gay." _

"Oh? You're not gay?! A man comes into my room in the middle of the night and starts taking of his clothes and HE IS NOT GAY??!" 

Xellos took of her shirt, she was wearing nothing underneath. Zelgadis eyes bugged out. The reaction was expected, Xellos knew she had a nice body and didn't really mind showing it form time to time. 

"You're... you... those?..."Zelgadis fainted. 

Xellos smiled satisfied with herself. At least she has the worst part behind her, or so she thought at the moment. She walked over to Zelgadis and sat down next to him. 

"Zel-kun wake up." she said caressing his cheek. 

"Zel it's me." she ran her hand trough his hair and stopped suddenly.

_If Zel-kun wakes up and finds me half-naked caressing his hair, it will not improve matters._

She stood up and put her shirt and gloves back on, then she levitated Zelgadis to his bed and sat next to him. 

"See you tomorrow Zel-kun." she said softly as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before disappearing. 

* * * * * * *

Some hours later Zelgadis woke up. His first impression was that it had all been a nightmare, but then he didn't remember going to sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked around. No it hadn't been a dream, Xellos had forgotten _her _cape on the chair. Zelgadis laid back on his bed. What was he going to do now about the trickster? How was he going to tell the others that Xellos was actually a woman? He sighed. This whole thing had to be some bad joke. It couldn't be true... But then again he had seen _her. _Zelgadis blushed at the memory.

Luckily it didn't occur to Zel what reason Xellos had for telling this to him instead of Lina or Amelia, or he would have gotten a heart-attack. 

* * * * * * *

The trickster was back in her room. This hadn't turned out that bad after all. Sure she hadn't told Zelgadis about her feeling towards him, but when he got used to the idea of her being a woman she would tell him. 

Xellos reached up to her neck to take off her cape when she noticed that it wasn't there. She remembered having laid it down on a chair in Zel's room.

_Oh well... I can ask for it tomorrow._

* * * * * * *

The next morning Zelgadis collected all his courage and went to Xellos' room carrying her cape. He knocked and waited. After a few seconds Xellos opened the door. 

"Here." said Zelgadis extending his hand and giving Xellos his cape," You forgot this in my room last night." 

"Aw! Thank you so much Zel-kun." she smiled and took the offered garment. 

Zelgadis turned red, Xellos was definitely taking this the wrong way. 

"Morning Zel! Morning Xellos!!" said Gourry as he passed the two of them and went downstairs for breakfast. Zelgadis was glad it hadn't been Lina, Amelia or Sylpheel who had seen them, they would have gotten it all wrong. 

"Well,... I think I'll go now." Zel said blushing. This whole thing with Xellos was making him uncomfortable and nervous around the priest.

_Priestess..._he reminded himself. 

* * * * * * *

Lina had noticed the tense air around Zelgadis during breakfast and even right now while they were traveling. It also didn't escape her that Xellos seemed to have returned to his normal behavior._ Maybe a little more annoying around Zel now than before... _

The trickster was floating next to Zelgadis and babbling non-stop and Zelgadis blushed from time to time. __

_He's looks so cute when he blushes..._

Zelgadis was acting strange with the Mazoku, he hadn't even insulted Xellos. She didn't know what was going on, first Xellos and now Zelgadis... Easiest way to find out was to ask one of them and since Xellos was surely going to answer "Sore wa himistu des", it only left Zelgadis. 

The sorceress wasn't the only one who noticed the chimeras strange behavior towards the Mazoku. 

"Gourry-sama?" she asked. 

"Yes?" answered Gourry. 

"Do you know what is wrong with Zelgadis-san?" Sylpheel asked concerned. 

"I don't know. When I saw them this morning Zelgadis was giving Xellos his cape and said something about Xellos having forgotten it in Zel's room last night" the swordsman told her. 

Sylpheel stopped walking, with wide eyes and open mouth she stared after Xellos and Zelgadis.

_Could it be possible? The two of them are..._she didn't even want to think about it. 

"Sylpheel? Sylpheel are you okay?" Gourry was waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. 

She nodded slowly, „Y...yes" and started to walk after the others still starring at the floating Mazoku and the chimera to whom Amelia was clinging again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had arrived at the inn a few hours ago and Lina decided that now that everybody had left for their respective rooms it was her chance to find out what the hell was going on with Zelgadis and Xellos. She went through the corridor and stopped at the last door. As she was about to knock on the door she heard voices in the room. Both voices where familiar to her... Lina leaned her head against the door and tried to understand the conversation inside, but the noises from downstairs made it difficult for her.

_Blablabla, something Zelgadis secrets, blablablabla, Xellos blablabla, save blablabla with me blablabla..., damn it Sylpheel! Why can't you talk that I can understand something!! _Lina wondered what Sylpheel meant with Zelgadis' secret. 

"Miss Lina what are you doing?" Lina jumped back from the door as she saw Amelia standing next to her, a disprovable look on the princess face. "Miss Lina! It is not nice to listen on people doors!" 

"Amelia would you keep your voice down!" the sorceress said putting a hand on Amelia mouth to keep her from holding one of her speeches. __

_I just hope that they didn't hear her in there! If Zelgadis find out I was listening on his door he would never trust me again!_

Amelia looked startled at Lina's behavior. She looked wide eyed at her, she certainly didn't understand what was going on. 

* * * * * * *

Zelgadis had been getting ready to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to open it and was surprised to find Sylpheel standing in the hallway. 

"May I come in?" he heard her ask shyly. 

"Sure, come in." 

She entered and he offered her a chair to sit down. 

"Zelgadis-san I don't want to sound rude, but ..." she broke up blushing. 

"But?" he asked sitting down on his bed. 

Sylpheel was getting nervous, she didn't know how to tell him what she wanted to say, she sighed, "Zelgadis-san, you and Xellos-san shouldn't keep it a secret from us. I mean, I've seen you two hang out together and Gourry-sama told me about what happened between you two in the inn of Seyran." she blushed harder and started to talk faster, "I understand it if your not ready to tell us about it and I will respect it and you can count on your secret being save with me, but don't you think that Lina-san and Amelia-san deserve to know the truth.? You see I really don't care if you two are gay b-" 

Zelgadis raised his hands as if to protect himself from an attack, "No, no! It's nothing like that. There's absolutely nothing between her and me!" he told the priestess blushing. 

"Her?" Sylpheel looked confused, "You mean you have a girlfriend besides Xellos-san?" 

"No." Zelgadis but a hand to his head. "Xellos _is _a woman!" he sighed, "You see, she confessed it to me last night." he made a dramatic hand-move and rolled his eyes, "I didn't believe her and she sort of proved it to me." Zelgadis invented a new tone of red as he said those words. 

* * * * * * *

Amelia had been listening to Lina's explanation that there was something going on between Zelgadis, Sylpheel and Xellos and that the sorceress had just want to ask about it, but she had wanted to make sure that Zelgadis would be alone in his room. And now for a reason Amelia couldn't remember she and Lina were listening on Zelgadis door. She knew that it was against a noble fighter of justice and love do be doing such thing, but if her Zelgadis had trouble she would do whatever was necessary to help him, even if it meant to listen on his door. 

Lina was frustrated, she might have convinced Amelia not to make any noises, but she still couldn't understand the whole conversation._ Blablabla girlfriend blablabla.... WAIT A MINUTE! Did she just heard the word girlfriend?? Lina's eyes widened... _

_"-prove it to me."_ Lina heard Zelgadis say. 

Lina backed away from the door and gained a confused look from Amelia. Lina just looked startled.

_WHAT? Sylpheel and Zelgadis?! No way! That is impossible, she loves Gourry, or doesn't she?_

Lina was very confused, and not only that! She felt anger and jealousy starting to raise inside of her. She looked at Amelia, _Hadn't she just heard Sylpheel asking to be Zelgadis' girlfriend? Didn't she love Zelgadis?! _

Lina felt tears building in her eyes and closed them as she turned away from Amelia indicated the princess to follow her. 

Amelia stared at the sorceress for some moments, she didn't understand what had startled Lina, then again she had only understood the part of a woman proving something to Zelgadis. _What could have possible made Lina react this way? _

* * * * * * *

"Xellos is a woman? Wow..." Sylpheel looked impressed, "Why didn't she say anything before?" 

"I have no idea. You know that Xellos never does anything for a selfless reason, besides who understands Mazoku anyway?" 

"I have to talk to her first thing in the morning!" said the priestess smiling, „Good night Zelgadis-san" she said before leaving. 

"Good night!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia followed Lina all the way to her room. 

"Miss Lina, what happened?" 

Lina was fighting her tears back as she turned around to face Amelia, "Didn't you just hear them?!" Her voices sounded hurt yet angry. 

"Well, yes... I mean no, I couldn't understand everything they were saying..." replied Amelia.

"Amelia, Sylpheel just asked to be Zelgadis girlfriend, damn it!!" Lina smashed her fist against her door frustrated.

Amelia just stared blankly into space. This couldn't be! Her Zelgadis and... and... _that priestess? This couldn't be true, Lina must have understood it wrongly..._

"But he... he loves _me_! He can't love Miss Sylpheel" her voice was trembling, tears rolled down her check.

Lina opened the door to her room, "I need to be alone..." the sorceress told her as the door was closed in front of her face.

Amelia fell on her knees and cried silently.

This was so unfair!! She had always loved Zelgadis and now... now she had lost him to Sylpheel who had always seemed only to be interested in Gourry! Had she really be that blind not to notice the feelings her Zelgadis had for the priestess? Why couldn't he love _her _instead of Sylpheel? She had always shown him how much she cared for him and yet... he had decided for someone else.

_Why did he choose her over me??!_ The tears didn't seem to want to stop rolling down her cheeks and the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the night were her sobs.__

Xellos sat on her bed clutching her pillow as a tear appeared in her eye.

She had returned from a meeting with her mistress and wanted to ask Lina about the next stop of their journey when she had heard the conversation between the sorceress and the princess. Lina had said that Sylpheel and Zelgadis were together.

Xellos closed her eyes, hid her face in the pillow and brought her knees closer to her.

That stupid girl had taken Zelgadis from her and that hurt her deeply, she had never thought that she could be hurt by a human that way. If her mistress would see her in this moment she would probably make fun of her, a high-ranked Mazoku crying about some lost man. It would be the joke of the century.

She lay back on her bed feeling a little calmer. There had to be a way to get Zelgadis for herself without hurting his feelings. Meaning she couldn't go and simply decapitate the priestess, it would only make Zel hate her and that was definitely not what she wanted.

This wasn't fair, she had worked so hard to stop Zelgadis from finding his cure and now that lil' miss innocence had just ruined it all.

Xellos looked out through the window at the star filled sky.

Well, at least she had more chances to get Zel for herself than Lina or Amelia had, by destroying every possible cure for him... As long as Zelgadis stayed chimera she still had a chance, she would just have to wait until mother nature took the work of eliminating Sylpheel for her.

Xellos smiled to herself.

Yes! That was the best she could do at the moment without destroying Zelgadis happiness. She would wait until it was her time to act. And she definitely had all the time in the world.

Lina closed the door in front of Amelia's face. She leaned against the door and slid down to the ground letting tears roll freely down her face. She had lost him. Him, the man she had fallen in love with. The one that she most trusted in the world, the one who had stolen her heart without even knowing it.

She couldn't blame him for loving someone else than her.

Nor could she blame Sylpheel for loving Zelgadis, after all Lina knew how handsome he was. Sure it had shocked her that Zelgadis had feelings for the priestess, but that was something she couldn't help either... or could she?

She fell silent. Crying didn't help anybody and it only made her head feel like it had been hit over and over by a rock, she reminded herself. She listened to the silence around her... she could hear Amelia outside her room sobbing.

Lina stood up and wanted to get out and comfort Amelia. After all she surely felt worse than she did. The princess had always believed in those imaginary feelings Zelgadis had for her. Sure he felt something for her, but Lina was sure that he just saw her as a lil' girl that needed protection... more like a little sister, she guessed....

The sorceress stopped herself from opening the door. If she went out there she would have to explain Amelia why she had broken into tears and why she had almost slammed the door in her face. And she wasn't exactly in the mood to explain herself.

She turned around and opened the window by her bed. Then she lied down wishing that tomorrow it all would turn out to be just one of those nightmares she always made Xellos responsible for...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia jumped up in the shadows of Lina's door where she had been crying as she heard someone open another door. She looked for the source of the sound and saw Sylpheel leaving Zelgadis room.

_There's that bitch that stole Zelgadis-san from me!_

Had that really just been her thought? She wasn't sure. At the moment she felt too exhausted from crying to think about such things.

The princess saw Sylpheel walk a few steps towards her. Amelia was sure that the priestess couldn't see her. She saw Sylpheel stop in front of Gourry's room and knock at the door. After a few moments the door was opened and the priestess walked into the room.

_THAT... THAT BITCH!! First seducing Zelgadis-san, making him think she cares about him and then...THEN she just jumps into Gourry's bed like NOTHING!!_

Anger rose inside her.

_I will not allow that stupid little idiot get away with this!! I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO HURT ZELGADIS' FEELINGS!!_

Amelia walked angrily over to Gourry's door, she wanted to slam it open and to scream at them. Especially at that bitch that was betraying Zelgadis. How dared she!! As if Zel hadn't been through enough problems and now that bi-ehh... highly annoying person with that I-would-never-harm-anyone-attitude was with another man!! Sylpheel would be very sorry..

_I Amelia Will Tesla Sailoon defender of love and Zelgadis-san will make her pay for this!! Yes, I will certainly make her pay!!_

She prepared to break the door open but stopped herself.

_Wait, if I break through the door now, I would have to explain everything to Zelgadis-san, and that priestess of evil would surely make up a story to justify herself. I will have to show Zelgadis-san the true Sylpheel!!_

Amelia went over to Zel's door and knocked.

"Who's there?" she heard his voice.

"It's me Amelia, Zelgadis-san."

"Amelia what do you want? Do you have any idea how late it is? It's in the middle of the night!"

"I know but it's really important."

Amelia heard him sight and after a few moments he opened the door, he was just wearing his pants. She blushed terribly and had to concentrate hard to tell him what she had to show him.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Zelgadis-san, Sylpheel is not good enough to be your girlfriend!" Amelia looked seriously at him, "She's betraying you. After leaving you she just walked into Gourry-san's room and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" he said interrupting her. "Did you just say Sylpheel is not good enough to be my _girlfriend_??" he looked surprised, almost shocked.

"Yes, I love you more than she does and-"

"Amelia! Who told you this ridiculous thing about Sylpheel being my girlfriend? " he interrupted her once more, "There's nothing between us, we just had a small chat about Xellos." he didn't want to tell her any more details at the moment...

Amelia blinked "Really?"

"Really, now if you don't mind I would like to go back to bed. Good night!" with those words he closed the door and left Amelia alone again.

But now she was happy, Zelgadis was still hers!! And she would make him tell it to everybody else. Good thing she hadn't walked into Gourry's room, that would have been very embarrassing. She had done Sylpheel wrong, accused her of something that she hadn't done... Amelia sighed, she had still to learn a lot about the ways of love and justice.

But how could Lina have misunderstood such an important thing, and why was she mad when she heard about Zel and Sylpheel? Maybe she thought it was not righteous of Zelgadis not to tell them about it... Or maybe Lina was angry because of Zel hurting her. _Yes, that must be it!_ Lina was such a good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Sylpheel woke up in her room feeling better than she had in a long time. This day was going to be wonderful. She felt full of energy.

She looked outside. The sun was shining bright at the horizon. She smiled happily.

Yesterday in the evening she had talked to Gourry about Zelgadis and Xellos and the swordsman hadn't been very surprised to hear the Xellos was truly a woman. He had even told her that he had suspected it for a long time now. Actually since the visit of that city were they all had to dress up as women. She had had to laugh at the thought of Gourry dressed up in some weird pink dress.

Sylpheel started to dress up.

Today she and Xellos were going to have a nice talk. How could she kept something like that a secret? That hadn't been very nice of her. And Xellos definitely had to do something about that fashion sense of hers, a proper lady didn't dress like a man even if she was a Mazoku.

The priestess walked out of her room and down the stairs. She wanted to start ordering breakfast for the others, after all the cook had to be prepared for Lina's, Gourry's and Amelia's appetite. She giggled to herself at the thought of them fighting over their meals.

Xellos teleported into the dining room to see if the others were already engaged in some ridiculous food fight. Of course she could check it over the Astral plane but it was more fun to do it the old-fashioned way.

"Good Morning Xellos-san!" the trickster priestess heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around.

"Ah, good morning Sylpheel. Did you have a good rest?" she asked the priestess, controlling herself to keep her smile on her face, Sylpheel was the last person she wanted to see now.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at Xellos, "Xellos-san, I wanted to talk to you...well, actually  I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?" Xellos asked curiously, she didn't know what Sylpheel might want to know....

The trickster smiled to herself. What ever it was she was going to answer it with 'sore wa himitsu des'.

"Could we sit down please?"

"Sure, no problem." _Now what she could probably want to know from 'me'?...._

"Xellos-san, I was talking to Zelgadis-san last night and he told me about you..." Sylpheel blushed slightly, "I mean you being a woman and all..."

Xellos opened her eyes and started at the priestess. She hadn't expected this. That statement had taken away all of her usual defenses.

Sylpheel continued talking avoiding eye contact with the trickster priestess, "... Why didn't you tell us?" now she looked directly into her eyes, "We are your friends, aren't we? We have a right to know." She turned her face away ashamed, so she didn't have to face Xellos, "I'm sorry if I intruded into your privacy..."

Xellos closed her eyes, "So he told you... I'm sure you two don't keep any secrets from each other." She laughed bitterly.

The priestess was surprised by this and blinked a few times. She had expected that Xellos would at least tell her to keep her nose out of other people's business, but she had just laughed about it.... "So it's true then?"

Xellos nodded, there was no use trying to hide it now.

Sylpheel smiled sweetly at the trickster.

Xellos didn't know how to react to that so she smiled.

Sylpheel reached for Xellos cape with her left hand, "We have to do something about your clothes. A lady doesn't dress like this!"

Xellos smiled nervously, she needed a good excuse or she would be going to every shop in this town with Sylpheel dragging her behind herself buying her all sort of dresses. "Don't worry Sylpheel, I'm more comfortable in this clothing."

Sylpheel made a disapproving face.

Xellos sweat drop, "Look, I haven't told the others about me because I don't want them to know. So please keep that secret a little longer. As long as I don't want to share my 'secret' with the others I have to be dressed like this."

"...I told Gourry-sama...but I promise I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to..." her voice was almost a whisper.

Xellos face landed on the table. This girl was unchangeable, always Miss shy and Xellos had started thinking that she might have some wit in her...._Oh well...._

"I guess then, that you only told Zelgadis-san because you have feelings for him, ne?" asked Sylpheel looking curiously with her big green eyes at Xellos.

Xellos fell from the chair.

"Xellos-san!! Are you all right?" she walked over to help the trickster up.

"Y...yeah..." Xellos sat back on the chair and shocked her head unbelievingly, "Could you repeat what you just said?" Xellos looked with open eyes at the priestess, she wanted to assure herself that what she had just heard hadn't just been some weird joke of her own imagination.

"Well, ... I asked if... if you had feelings for Zelgadis-san...." she stammered.

"..." Xellos looked blankly at the priestess for some moments, "... Would you be jealous if I said yes?

"Jealous? Me? Why should I?" asked Sylpheel confused.

"You're Zelgadis' girlfriend, aren't you supposed to be jealous to find out that there's another woman that loves him?"

Sylpheel blushed all sort of different red shades and looked shocked at the trickster, "I'm not Zelgadis-san's girlfriend!"

Now it was Xellos turn to look confused, "You're not??!"

"No! I love Gourry-sama! How did you possible get the idea I was in love with Zelgadis-san?" the priestess continued blushing.

Xellos sighed happily, "You don't want to know..."

After a few moments of silence Sylpheel spoke up smiling, "Xellos-san promise me that you will go shopping with me."

Xellos face landed once more on the table, Sylpheel wasn't going to give up on that matter. „Sylph-chan, I don't want to..."

Sylpheel looked seriously at the trickster, "I won't tell the others about your secret, but I want in return that you to go shopping with me!"

Xellos sweatdroped, the priestess would definitely not change her mind until she agreed, "Oh well, why not..."

Sylpheel smiled happily at the trickster. Xellos forced a nervous smile to appear on her face, she just hoped she wouldn't regret this....

Just in that moment Zelgadis appeared with Amelia who just seemed to gleam with happiness. Xellos made an disgusting sound but kept her smile on her face. Even though the problem of Sylpheel was solved there was still that stupid justice obsessed princess... and Lina-chan of course...

"Good Morning Amelia-san, Zelgadis-san" the priestess greeted them politely.

"Good Morning" they both replied.

Just in that moment Gourry was thrown down the stairs and landed against the wall, Sylpheel ran to him.

"You stupid jellyfish brain!! Don't ya enter into my room like that!!" Lina screamed from upstairs.

Zelgadis and Amelia sighed. Another normal day...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had left the city a few hours ago. Lina didn't feel very good, the whole thing with Zelgadis last night had given her a headache. She hated headaches!

Amelia had told her that there hadn't been a thing between Zel and Sylpheel. Lina had been very happy to hear it, but had to lie to Amelia about why she had been angry last night. She had told her that it had been because she had felt angry of them betraying the poor princess feelings. She didn't like lying to Amelia, but she couldn't simply tell her the truth right into her face.

As if it hadn't been enough Amelia had said something ridiculous about Xellos being in love with her. _Pah! Like a Mazoku could love._ Lina shocked unbelievingly her head. Now Xellos had turned from the weirdo into her suitor. No, but Amelia had to go deeper and ask if she was in love with the trickster. Lina was sure that she had blushed, you don't get asked everyday if you're in love with a sadistic Mazoku.

But all that hadn't been enough to ruin her day. What made her really angry was the feeling that the others were hiding something important from her, and she really hated to be cut of from things like that.

Lina heard Sylpheel giggle and turned to see what was going on behind her. Xellos was babbling nonsense as usual and for some reason it had made Zelgadis blush, Sylpheel was giggling about Zel's reaction and Amelia and Gourry didn't seemed to have understood the joke. The weird part was that Zel hadn't tried to torture the priest for his dumb comment.... _what the hell is going on? Why is it the no one seems to want to tell me??_

"Give us your money and none will get hurt!!" 

They all looked at the crowed of bandits in front of them. Gourry and Zelgadis took their swords in their hands, Amelia started one of her usual justice speeches, Xellos and Sylpheel stood behind them waiting the action to start.

Sorceress Supreme Lina Inverse turned slowly around, her left eye was twitching and she had a dangerous smile on her face, she glared angrily at their opponents.

"Hey boss, ya see. Three defenseless girl and three weirdoes. Haha, will finish ya off easily." said one of the attackers.

"Evil doers! I will punish you in the name of-" Amelia's speech was stopped by Lina glaring at her dangerously.

"I'm really in no mood for this, Amelia!" said Lina.

"So ya give up easily. Now hand over the money!"

"MEGA BRANDO!!!" Lina had definitely lost her patience, "DARK CLAW!! DOLPH STRASH!! ELMEKIA LANCE!! FLARE LANCE!! FLARE ARROW!! FIREBALL!!..."

After continuously casting spells which the author can't remember at the moment Lina calmed down. Needless to say that she didn't leave much of the surroundings...

Behind her Sylpheel had hid behind Xellos, Amelia was scared like hell by Lina, she and Gourry were using Zelgadis as a shield, and the chimera looked stunned at the sorceress.

"Lina-chan, don't you think you overdid it a little?" asked Xellos

Lina turned angry around, "Don't you start with me!!" with that she continued walking as if nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things were not going any better for Zelgadis in the last days. Amelia was as usually clinging to his arm. And Zel knew that Lina was angry about something although she doubted anyone else had noticed. Sylpheel and Gourry seemed to have been making some progress in their relationship. And Xellos... well, Xellos was the base of his problem. Xellos flirted with him continuously, maybe that's what Lina was angry about, she didn't know Xellos was a woman. And Xellos had told him and Sylpheel not to tell the others because she wanted to do it herself, but to Zelgadis misfortune she hadn't done it yet. He sighed. 

The direct problem to Zelgadis was, that Xellos made him blush every time. She was not annoying like Amelia, but it made him uncomfortable that all the people around him beside Sylpheel, and probably Gourry too, thought he was gay. And what made him even more uncomfortable was the fact that he didn't mind her affection, her attention, and although he would never admit it to himself, much less to others, he even liked it. 

He had even stopped torching her every time she gave some weird comment. He told himself that it was some of Gourry's cavalierly instincts that had been passed to him. 

"Zelgadis?" said a voice behind him. 

He would have to developed a spell to keep her out of his sleeping quarters. He turned around and saw Xellos floating in the middle of the air. 

"Xell, you know I don't like it when y-" she put a hand to his lips. 

"Sshhh.. let me finish, five days have passed since I told you I was, well..." she smiled, "...female." 

Zelgadis thought back to that night and blushed. 

"Don't blush, I haven't done anything yet. I have given you time to get used to the idea of me being my true self..." Xellos stood on the floor, "What I wanted to tell you is..." 

Xellos grabbed Zelgadis' shoulder so he wouldn't walk away and kissed him right on the lips. After a few moments she let go of him and took a step back. Her eyes were open and Zelgadis marveled the pretty amethyst color. He was blushing and he felt _very_ uncomfortable. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Xellos played with her fingers nervously. "I... I wanted to know if maybe, someday you could feel about me the same way I feel about you." Xellos looked down, whatever the answer was, she would take it. 

Zelgadis was at a loss, and he knew she needed an answer. She had said she loved him, but Mazoku couldn't love... Zelgadis remembered the hopeful look on her eyes as she had exposed her feelings. Xellos had shown him weakness. _What if this is all just a trick?... But was is there to win?_ And besides Zelgadis liked her, her happy nature in contrast to his grim one, and she was not so flighty as Amelia or so careless as Lina. That is why he always argued with her, even when he didn't know she was a woman. He wanted to convince himself that he hated her, despised her because she was a Mazoku. 

But as she had, he would have to face his feelings sometime. 

Xellos was loosing hope, but didn't dare to look up, for the first time in her life she was afraid, afraid that he would hate her, or worse, loved someone else. 

She was considering the possibility to just disappear and to stop this humiliation when she felt his hand lift her chin. He looked into her amethyst eyes and for a moment her own emotions overwhelmed her. 

Zelgadis slowly put his lips to hers, first it was a tender kiss as if he didn't feel very sure about what he was doing but then he became more secure and the kiss became...._interesting. _She put her hands behind his neck as he put his on her back. 

After they parted they stayed embraced and Zelgadis murmured in her ear, "You know, I think I could love you two." 

Xellos put her head on his shoulder and for the first time in many years, she felt completely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

note: […] =Lina's flashbacks

Lina and Amelia were sitting in a bar. None dared to go near them after Lina got pissed and had Dill brand some guy who had bothered them and Amelia had joined her by fireballing him. By the time that had happened, the two of them had already been drunk, but now... it was a miracle that they hadn't collapsed from all the alcohol. 

Amelia had her head on the table in her left hand holding a glass that had just been filled. She felt terrible! This whole situation just wasn't fair!! She looked over at Lina who was staring blankly at the wall behind her. The sorceress looked even worse, if that was even possible... 

* * * * * * * 

"Lina can I talk to you for a minute?" Lina turned around and looked into Xellos' amethyst eyes. 

"What do you want?" Lina was just about to take a bath and hoped this wouldn't take too long 

Lina found herself remembering Amelia's words, who always said that Xellos was in love with her._ Just hope it's nothing of that sort..._

"Lina, I love Zelgadis..." now _that got Lina's attention, so he__ was gay! _

"And no, I'm not gay, I'm a woman..." 

Lina blinked, then she smiled at the trickster, "Very funny, you got me there for a second. Now tell me, what do you want?" 

Xellos sweatdroped. "I'm telling you the truth, and I'm telling you this because I know you love him too." 

Lina fell flat on her butt. He_...no she...was serious. _Just what I needed more competition, as if Sylpheel and Amelia weren't enough!_ _

"Lina are you listening to me?" 

Lina nodded the ability to speak momentarily forgotten. 

Xellos took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy... 

"Lina you're my favorite human, as close as a Mazoku could ever get having a friend... What I need to tell you is that..." Xellos took another deep breath." Zelgadis loves me back! And , well, you see, he and I were planning on ..." Xellos was talking very fast and preparing herself for the impact, but nothing came. 

After some moments she opened her eyes and looked at Lina. Lina was still sitting on the floor looking blankly into space.

_Zelgadis, her Zel loved Xellos, who in the last minutes changed from suitor to competition..._Lina didn't feel it as tears rolled down her face, her world was breaking up and crashing around her. Then she heard Xellos' voice. 

"Lina, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you, it just happened, please... if you have to hate anyone hate me, it wasn't Zel's fault." 

"I... I'll be okay..." murmured the sorceress. 

"You sure?" asked Xellos unbelievingly. 

"Of course, I have been possessed by L-sama and escaped a couple of Dark Lords. I'll get over it, I always do, besides there is always food and money!" Lina smiled through tear-filled eyes. 

She tried the best to sound convincing, she would not cloud Zel's happiness, he deserved to be happy after all he had been through and if it was Xellos he wanted and needed she would accept it... 

Xellos smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll go talk to Amelia now." she said and was about to phase out. 

"No, wait!" Lina cleaned her tears with the sleeve of her outfit, "I'll do it." 

Xellos reasoned this, maybe it would be better if it was Lina who told her. 

"Thank you." Xellos disappeared, Zel would be missing her and he would be very happy to find out all was well with the read-haired sorceress, Lina was his friend too after all. 

* * * * * * * 

"Hey! Waitress! *hicks* another bottle!!" Lina screamed at the young woman standing a few meters from her. 

The waitress looked startled at Lina for a few moments then she saw the innkeeper indicating her to better hurry up. 

"Why Xellos?" Lina heard Amelia murmur. 

The sorceress looked at the drunk princess, her eyes were all read from crying and it seemed like all the energy and life had been sucked out of her. 

* * * * * * * 

[ Amelia left whistling her room to eat some snack downstairs. Lina would soon want to keep going on and then there would be no time to enjoy a warm meal until they found another inn and maybe, if she was lucky, Zelgadis would be downstairs. She felt really good. She had the feeling that something incredibly was going to happen to her, something really great. She smiled to herself, after all the mess with Sylpheel in the last days it felt really good that things were back to normal. _Maybe today is the day Zelgadis-san will finally tell me about his love to me and - Amelia blushed and hid her smiling face embarrassed in her hands, she didn't want to thing about it, her mind was to pure and innocent to thing about such things. _

The princess sat on a table, none of the others were here, but she didn't have to worry about that, Lina-tachi would be here when they smelled the food. 

"Excuse me, I would like to order something to eat" she told the waitress that was passing her table.

"Of course Miss, what can I do for you?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Well, I would like this Sea plate and this Special Soup." The princess told the girl pointing at the list in the waitress' hand.

"As you wish." with those words the waitress left to the kitchen.

Amelia leaned back in her seat and saw Lina walked down the stairs; the sorceress seemed depressed. This could only mean trouble. Lina was never depressed.

Lina saw Amelia and had to hold all her feelings under control. This was not going to be easy. The sorceress forced a smile on her face and walked over to the princess. 

"Hi Amelia!"

"Hello, Lina-san. Are you all right, you don't look so good. If someone did spy on you while you were bathing, then I, Amel-"

"Amelia!" Lina interrupted the princess before she could start with one of her really annoying speeches, "Amelia, I have to tell you something very important."  She said seriously.

Amelia looked questioning at Lina.

_This is not going to be easy, WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO THIS AGAIN???_ Lina sighed, "...but maybe you should get something to drink first... WAITRESS!! WE NEED SOMETHING REALLY STRONG TO DRINK HERE!!"

Amelia backed a little away; Lina was scarring her.

After the waitress brought them a bottle of something Amelia couldn't identify, Lina started to talk: "You are probably going to hate me for this, but I have thought about this matter for a long time. Xellos just pushed me in some way to tell you this." Lina sighed and took a sip of her glass filled with the red liquid.

Amelia looked blankly and very confused at the sorceress. She didn't understand a thing of Lina was talking about.

"Amelia remember when I got all mad because of the idea that Zelgadis was in love with Sylph?"

The princess nodded, "yes, you-" Again she was interrupted by Lina.

"Let me finish first. Well.... I was not mad because I wanted to defend _you_, but because I... I... I love Zelgadis."

Amelia felt like a she had been diggervolt. _Lina loved HER Zelgadis?!_

Lina looked at her glass and started to play with it in her hands, "I'm sure this is a shock for you, but-"

"YOU LOVE MY ZELGADIS??!!" 

Lina felt from her chair, Amelia was being over dramatic again. "Amelia calm down, I told you to listen FIRST!"

"Listen FIRST? After finding out that you were after the man who is destined to be mine? I thought you were my friend Lina-san, but THIS is not what a friend would do!!" The princess was about to hyperventilate.

Lina was loosing control of herself. _Who does this girl think she is to scream at me like that??! _

Amelia hid behind the chair as she saw flames surround a very, very angry sorceress. Maybe she shouldn't have said such things to Lina, she just prayed she wouldn't get Dragon Slaved; she looked around them and noticed the attention they were attracting.

"Lina-san, I didn't mean to, really." Amelia held her hands up as to defend herself, "I just got a little carried away."

Lina murmured some words and Amelia saw that some poor traveler had just gotten on the wrong end of a Dill Brand. Lina breathed in a few times to calm herself, this was no time to loose her temper.

"Listen to me Amelia!" Lina looked at the princess and Amelia noticed that they were slowly starting to fill with tears, "I never intended to hurt you nor to steal Zelgadis from you, but he decided for Xellos! He loves Xellos! Do you understand that we lost him?!" The sorceress took the bottle on the table and drank it all before smashing it to the floor.

Amelia looked blankly into space, not able to react to this. _Her Zel loved Xellos? How could that be? That would mean that Zel was... Gay???_

Lina saw in Amelia's face what she was thinking, "And Xellos is truly a woman so don't get weird ideas about Zelgadis being gay or so."

Amelia blinked at this unbelievingly.

"Yes, believe it or not, it's true *hicks* WAITRESS 'NOTHER BOTTLE, NO, MAKE THAT TWO! *hicks*" ]

* * *

It was already dark outside when Sylpheel returned with Gourry to the inn to find a very depressed innkeeper and some confused waitresses looking at a destroyed inn. The priestess looked shocked at Lina and Amelia sitting with bottles of wine in their hands in the middle of the destroyed house, singing.

**THE END OR NOT?**

*~*~*~*~*

Shayla: I can't believe you've made it this far O_o…


	9. AN

Sorry if you thought this was going to be another chapter.

I want to thank everybody for their reviews on this fic. I'm not sure whether we will write a sequel, but I'll ask Kayla what she says to this. I mean, we wrote this more than a year ago and at the moment each of us is working on other fanfics…

Ya ne

Shayla


End file.
